Daughter of the last two royal saiyans, Ven dragonhart
by ginassa1998
Summary: vegeta and Serenity (2nd last remaining female sayain ((friends oc) had a child 13 years ago. Serenity returned to earth, leaving her daughter with vegeta. Ventus (venessa dragonhart ) and raditz are together. this story is oc-ish. PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**INTRO**

**A/N: hey guys, midnight here. i wont be updating LONG DISTANCE RELATIONS, because well, i only wrote that for my cousen, and i lost my muse for it. sorry, but i do hope you guys like this new ff im writing. **

**DBZ dosent belong to me nor will it ever. I ALSO DONT OWN SERENITY DRAGONHART OR BLOOD HUNTERESS. THEY BELONG TO MY SENPI SARAH LANGREEN!**

….vens journal…

apirl 29,2003

I never knew my mother, and my father, my father is prince vegeta, PRINCE OF ALL SAIYIANS.

Im ventus, but everyone calls me ven.

yeah i know its a guys name, but i share my name with one of my closest friends +

im 8 and not once has the "great Vegeta ouji " spent one day with "his pericious" little girl.

why?

because im differnt.

unlike the others of my race, i dispise fighting. I once heard him say to Nappa, my godfather,that im a disappoinment to the saiyan race.

I hate it,

I hate the fact that nobody gives me a second glance.

I hate my life already and i want to die. but i know my death wouldnt faze my father.

i am nothing by a mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

Ven closed her journal and looked out her window. she saw a capsule returning to frieza's home planet. she knew it was her "father."

she shut her eyes, blocking the forming tears from falling.

she wont cry.

she'll prove to him that she was stron-

_knock knock_

"y-yeah?" she studdered.

"ven?" shit. it was raditz, her mat- her closest friend."i'm coming in." he said as he pushed the door open.

Ven tried to cover her face, but it was too late. He already saw the tears."ven, your crying?"

"shut up raditz-chan" she said as he wiped away her tears.

ven then wrapped her thin arms around his neck.

he was the only one who ever seen her like this, he always the one to hold her, he was the only one who knew she cried herself to sleep at night.

But he was always there to hold her, to wipe away her tears, to comfort her.

Raditz was the perfect mate to her.

ven layed her head on his broad chest.

"my head hurts." she said. he nodded, knowing she'd have one of her 'visions' later, but he also knew that the prince wanted to talk to her.

"ven,your father wants to speak to you." she narrowed her eyes.

"WHY?! SO HE CAN REMIND ME HOW USELESS I AM TO MY RACE?!" she cried as raditz held her close.

"i'll be here if he does." he said. she buried her head into his chest, clinging to him as shes done so many times before. He held her, rubbing her back gently.

eventually, the young saiyan fell asleep, still in his arms.

_knock _

"ventus," it was Prince Vegeta. Raditz quickly picked his lover up and placed her on her bed, before leaving through her opened window.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 1 contued

vegeta opened the door, seeing his only child (at the time) sleeping peacefully, whidh was something he hadnt seen since she was a chibi. Quitly, he walked into the room, and sat next to her.

Suddenly, her journal dropped to the floor from under her pellow. he picked it up, and read the page it had landed on.


	4. Chapter 4

june 3,2006

today was my 12th birth day, but yet again my "father"didnt bother to even look my way.

why does he hate me so much?! what did i ever do to him to make him hate me so much!?

its days like this that i just want to end it all.

"ive been wishing to die since i was nine." (suicide note kyle spratt)

Nappa doesnt even check on me anymore. maybe i will commet suicide.""""

Vegetas eyes went wide.

'she wants to die ? because of me?!' he thought as he looked at the female saiyan who was now stuirring in her sleep. he countued to read.

june 21,2007

"Just an average girl  
She always wore a smile  
She was cheerful and happy for a short while  
Now she's older, things are getting colder  
Life's not what she though, she wishes someone had told her  
She told you she was down, you let it slip by  
So from then on she kept it on the inside  
She told herself she was alright  
But she was telling white lies"

yeah until her dad told her flat out that he dosnt care about her.

37 new cuts o my theighs 13 on my wrist.

this knife is so dull it needs to be sharpened.

maybe then i can join terra aqua, and my "twin" venuts.

guys,

whered u go? i miss u so

just come back home.

(writen today) june 24,2008

He never wants me around. Everytime we "talk" im reminded of all the pain, blood and tears that have been flowedout because of him.

how could he tell me aim a waist of space!? EVERYDAY IT JUST GETS WORST AND WORST!

HOW COULD YOU SAY IM A DISCREASE !? I HOPE YOU KNOW YOU USED TO BE MY HERO! BUT GUESS WHAT "DAD"!

IM .

NOT.

PERFECT!

YOU NEVER SEE WHAT I CAN DO!

I CAN BEND WATER AIR ROCK BLOOD AND FIRE, BUT DO YOU CARE!?

I CAN SEE THE PAST AND FUTRUE!

BUT YOUR STILL NOT HERE!?

not that you care, but you need to know that I need you.""

vegeta was at a lost of words, as he looked at his daughter

' she cuts just to feel all because of you." he told himself.

a whimper brought back to the real world.

ven was having a night mare


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys so theres so confusion, and that's good.

at first, ven and everyone are on friezas ship, or planet, now don't hate frieza, in here shes a girl, and im bashing cooler, because hes an assshole in boika tenkichi 2.

Raditz is vens mate. and zarbons a dick and a rapist...

when raditz goes to earth to get goku, he dies, but because of the scouter, ven knows about the dragon balls, and vegeta talks her to earth, and radits comes back due to kami being just plain awesome.


	6. Chapter 6

ven opened her eyes, surprised to see vegeta holding her instead of raditz.

"What are you doing?" she growled, not happy to wake up to her father. he sighed, handing her, her journal."YOU READ MY JOURNAL!?" she yelled.

"Only parts..."

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO GO THROUGH MY SHIT!?"

" Ventus, Calm down!" vegeta yelled.

"NO! JUST GET OUT!"

"SO YOU CAN ADD MORE SCARS TO YOUR SKIN!?" ven froze, then narrowed her eyes.

"WHY DO YOU CARE!? YOUR NEVER THERE WHEN I NEED YOU! ALL YOU DO IS INSULT ME BOTH TO MY FACE AND BEHIND MY BACK! ALL I AM TO YOU IS A DISGRACE A MISTAKE THAT SHOULDVE NEVER BEEN BORN IN THE SAIYAN RACE!" she screamed as hot tears streamed down her face. " y-ou hate me. J-just ad-mit it!"

Vegeta was taken back by her screams.

"ventus, if you would just lis-"

" SO YOU CAN TELL ME HOW WORTHLESS I AM!? DONT YOU THINK YOUVE SAID ENOUGH TO BREAK ME?!"

"VENTUS!" He yelled grabbing her wrist, making the 13 year old afraid." ARE YOU DONE YET SO I CAN FUCKING TALK TO YOU!?" he yelled again, as vens eyes filled with fear. she started trembleing.

"Get. Off. Of. Me." she growled, but vegeta could still hear the fear in her voice." I SAID, GET OFF!"

suddenly vegeta lost control of his body. Ven then power kicked him, sending the saiyan prince flying across her room.

Ven swayed her arms, she was blood bending.

she nolonger saw her father before her, but zarbon. she was having a flash back.

Vegeta somehow, broke away from her spell, but that didn't faze the teen.

fire was thrown at the prince but he dodged them easily.

that didn't stop ven, she stomped on the ground, bringing a chunk of rock up in the air. she then kicked it full force at vegeta.

it hit, sending the older saiyan through four concrete walls. she powered up, as flames danced around her. making the teen look like another person. her eyes looked blood red, and her now frizzed hair looked purple and light brown.

Vegeta picked himself, and wiped the blood from his lip. he looked at his daughter, with a proud gleam in his eyes. the room he crashed in, just happen to be the elite's lunch room. All eyes where on the father and daughter.

Ven looked around, and there she saw _him,_ Zarbon.

her anger sky rocketed, her hair and eyes flickered from brown to gold, and black to green.

she screamed, her hair color changed to gold, as did her eyes to green.

she became the super saiyan.

Ven advanced on the green skinned rapist. he backed away from her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she screamed as threw punches at him, but of course he dodged them. She then water bended ice onto her arm. using the ice as a double edged sword like weapon. she swang at him cutting his "beautiful" face. Vegeta stood on the sidelines watching proudly as his daughter attempted to murder Frieza's elite.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" Zarbon yelled at her.

" IM THE COWARD!? SAYS THE PIECE OF SHIT WHO TOOK ADVANTAGE OF A TEN YEAR OLD GIRL!"

vegeta now understood why ven had freaked out. Everyone in the room gasped, except 3 other females.

the other 3 joined the fight agenst zarborn, so did vegeta.

He was pissed, no more pissed. Vegeta was going to kill Zarbon for touching his baby.

After about 3 hours of fighting, Frieza broke it up.

Zarbon, had to go to the medical examion room, while ven, who was still in her super saiyan form, had bruises mostly on her face and cuts from zarbons nails on her legs , and she was out of breath. 1 of the other females died, while the other two suffered the same injuries as ven.

Vegeta was out of breath as well, his lip was still bleeding , as well as his forehead.

Raditz had come in and was now holding ven back from completely murdering zarbon.

eventually, ven powered down, loosing concousness. frieza wanted an explaination.

Zarbon of course lied, while the 2 other females told their leader everything, while raditz carried ben to the recovery room.


	7. Chapter 7

Hours past, and finally ven recovered.

she opened her eyes, to see the inside of a healing chamber she normally saw her father or Raditz in after a horrible mission from cooler. Out side she saw vegeta sleeping with a worried look on his tapped on the glass, waking him up.

Vegeta quickly got her out.

"D-dad?" she asked, she was nude...

He drapted a blanket over her shoulders, not speaking, which scared her. her chest tightened. "dad." she looked up at him. "Im sorry..." she said lowering her head.

Vegeta sighed, pulling her into an embrace, making ven smile abit, he hadn't held her lkike this since she was a chibi. she loved it when he would do this , it made her feel so loved.

" I'm not mad Ventus, I'm proud of you." ven's eyes widened.

"why?" she asked, clueless.

"Why?" vegeta chuckled." one, you threw me through 4 walls, two, you went Super Saiyan. Three, you beat the shit out of zarbon.

I'm sorry (!) I haven't been there for you, but im here now." Ven pulled the blanket tighter around her self.

"C-can you do me a favor?" she asked. he nodded " can you get me some clothes?"

"of course, raditz will be in here soon by the way" she blushed, nodding.

A few moments pasted, and Raditz came in, making ven's blush darken as she tightend her grip " thon the blanket that was hiding her nude body. Noticing she was nude, raditz blushed as well.  
as soon as Vegeta left, Raditz looked at ven sadly.

"W-what?" she asked.

"Ven," he said sadly,"I'll be leaving soon." her eyes went wide.

"W-where?"

"Earth, to retrieve my younger brother." Tears began to fill her eyes . it was the nightmare she had so many years ago.

She was going to loose him...

"N-no" she got up, not caring if the blanket covered her or not. "I-I cant lose you DAMNIT!" her knees wobbled, as she fell foreward, thank god Raditz caught her.

"What are you taking about? I'll be back." he sounded so sure, but she knew he wouldn't. she trembled horribly.

"Y-you cant! K-kakorrot wi-will-" she broke down. her heart was was going to die.

"Ven, ev==ven whats wrong?!" the older saiyain asked worriedly.

"I-it was-nt a dr-eam. Yo-u wo-nt co-me back. you-r go-ing t-op die!" she cried, clingling to him for dear life. her breaths were in gasps as tears yet again streamed down her face.

Raditz couldn't understand her, nor had he noticed the blanket was now at her waist. "Y-you c-ant leave m-e." she yelled that's when vegeta ame back in.

"Ventus? RADITZ!? WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" the prince he kneeled next to his daughter.

"i told I was going to retrieve Kakorrot, and this happened." Raditz said, still holding ven as she clung to him.

Vegeta somehow had gotten her over to him, and held her close, as her tears continued to fall.

"Raditz, you and I will speak in my chambers later, understood?"

"yes prince vegeta". Raditz said as he made his exist.

Vegeta then turned to his now silent daughter,.

"ventus, are you ok?" she shook he head.

" h-e won-nt co-me back...K-ako-rrot will-" vegeta understood, she had strong feeling for the other saiyan, little did he know, they where mates.

"ventus, he'll come back." ven then threw her arms around her fathers neck.

"d-dad, I cant stop shaking..." she whispered in a rough voice.

"every thing will be ok ventus"


	8. Chapter 8

HEY GUYS IM SSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ITS JUST I HAVE FINALS ALL THIS WEEK AS WELL AS THE PAST FEW WEEKS BUT I'VE COMPLETLY FINISHED WRITING OUT VENS STORY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUSH FOR FALLOWING AND FAVORITEING ME ITS MAKES ME EXTREAMLY HAPPY TO HAVE PEOPLE LIKE THE THINGS I WRITE. I LOVE YOU GUYS! OK SO THIS IS THE LAST WEEK OF SCHOOL BUT BECAUSE OF MY CREDIT SHIT, I HAVE SUMMER SCHOOL, BUT FEAR NOT! I HAVE NEXT WEEK OFF SO HOPEFULLY I'LL GET SOME CHAPTERS UP. AGAIN THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!


	9. Chapter 9

An hey you guys, I know late update but internet here likes to shut itself off a

So because I have summer school I won't update often. But thank you who fall owed and faved me it means a lot. Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

."...

A FEWS MONTHS LATER

"What?" Ven asked vegeta as tears filled her eyes.

" I'm sorry ventus, Raditz died in battle." Said the prince as ven buried her face into his chest."But, some informantion told us about these items called Dragon balls from the sound of it, you make a wish, it comes true."ven looked at her father, silently pleading her wish, he nodded.

"Raditz will be -?" She said to her self, a small smile spread across her face as vegeta gently rubbed her back (he's holding her)

" Nappa and I will leave for earth tomarrow, would you want to accompany me my little princess? " ven nodded as her stubborn eyes finally closed, sending her Into a dreamless sleep.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up to vegeta caring her to the pod they were to share.

" dad? Will my mother be down there?" She asked half asleep as vegeta stiffened.

" I...I don't know Ventus..."

"Mmkay" she said as she closed her eyes, falling asleep once agin.

**ONE YEAR LATER**

When they landed on Earth, nappa was the first to step out of his ( much smaller ) pod, to see the Z fighters before him, ready and waiting for an attack from the ( bald) saiyan. Vegeta was the second to step out. He looked at the z fighters,

And there, in the middle,

Was Kakarrot

Vegeta then helped ven out of their larger pod, catching her as she fell, due to her wobbly legs.

As soon as she saw kakorrot, her power spiked.

" You in the middle," she said pointing to Goku." And you, the namkian, please, tell me, where are the Dragon balls? " ( at my house in their box, com on ven you know that XD)Goku and Piccalo looked at each other, surprised by her request.

**"why do you want the dragon balls?" Goku asked with a curious yet careful look in his eyes, ( making the prince blush (( fyi goku and vegeta end up together ))) tears started to sting her eyes.**

**"YOU. KILLLED. MY MATE! AND YOU ASK ME WHY I WANT THE DRAGON BALLS!?" she snapped as her eyes began to flicker to green.**

**"Dad!" a 17 year old Gohan said.**

**"Gohan! Stay out of this!" Goku yelled, not wanting to deal with chichi if "her baby boy" got a scratch on his body...**

**"tch, look we can either chat peacefully or we can fight! YOUR CHOICE!" ven huffed, as Vegeta distoryed nappa.**

**Goku looked at her suspiciously, she sighed sitting on the ground as her almost, black tial swayed in annoyance.**

**"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" piccolo yelled at her.**

**" I want my mate back," her eyes stung again,**

**No, she wont cry, not until she was safe in Raditz's storng protecting arms**

**"you know where the Dragon Balls are. Am I correct?" they nodded,**

**" BUT WE WONT TELL YOU" ven narrowed her eyes,**

**" I just want my mate back. IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR?! I DIDNT COME HERE TO START A FIGHT YOU IDIOTS!" Goku's eyes widend. "Please damnit! I-I need him..." it was then, Vegeta steped in front of his princess.**

**"If you wont help, THEN JUST DIE!" he yelled, as he threw a ki blast at Goku and Piccolo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Suddenly, ven screamed, holding her head feeling as if a semitruck had hit her at full force. but then she herd a voice.

"Ventus, this is kami, I am the protector of the Earth. do you really just want your mate back?" ven nodded, as vegeta shook her by the shoulders."then I will bring him back. goodluck young saiyan."

with that, her head no longer hurt,allowing her to open her eyes, to see her father holding her protectively,

That's when she saw the armor she knew so well.

"raditz?" she whispered, dumbstruck. vegeta turn his attention to his, now frozen, daughter and looked where her eyes where set.

"KAKORROT!" a voice yelled, making all heads turn.

it was Raditz, and he was mad.

Goku narrowed his eyes as vegeta made Raditz look their way.

That's when He was...

GLOMPED BY HIS ONE AND ONLY MATE! VENTUS!

( sorry im hyper c:)

"oi!" goku yelled getting the 3 saiyans attention, as ven tightened her grip on her mate." you really didn't come here for a fight?"

" THATS WHAT VEN SAID ISNT IT YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A SAIYAN" vegeta yelled,

"then why did you," he turned to Raditz, "attack me?"

Raditz then told his little brother about cooler and soon he understood. " i'll help you guys, but, " goku said, putting an arm around his son" my home is here."

"understood, Raditz, ventus, lets go" vegeta said. ven then steped in front of her father.

" didn't you tell me my mother lived on Earth?"

Vegeta's eyes went wide." ventus. no. your not going to see that woman."

she smirked.

"watch me." she said as she caused a gaint wind storm.

Being an element bending super saiyan has its perks.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer! I do not own serenity dragonhart, she belongs to my senpai sarah lindgren. PLEASE SUPPORT HER ON FACE BOOK! I DONT OWN DRAGON BALL Z.**

she could sence a high power level advancing towards her village, there was something familiar about it.

hiccup tapped her on her shoulder.

"Every thing ok Rinity?"

"Yeah just ...thinking." she said as the power level got closer to her location."hey wanna go for a ride?" she asked the young dragon trainer. he smiled getting their night furys sun brust and toothless ( **I also do not own httrd!)**

while hiccup tried to retrieve serenity's sunburst, she went to meet this high power level half way.

( sarah right now serenity only has ven i'll have rinty and cell have a child later ok? LATER MOM!)

ven could tell she was close, she also knew her father was behind her, fallowing her and he was pissed.

she had to at least met the woman who gave life to her, she had to, if vegeta couldn't have that, then she'll stay on Earth with Kakorrot.

suddenly

_BAM!_

she ran into another person. as she held her now bleeding nose, she asked "afre you o-" ven took another look at this "person" she slammed into. and her eyes widend.

"WHO ARE YOU." the woman demanded. ven stared at her, dumbstruck,

"I-Is your name Serenity Dragonhart?" ven finally managed. The woman nodded.

"your my mother" ven said as vegeta came into view.


End file.
